1. Field
Certain aspects of this disclosure relate to position estimation for mobile devices.
2. Information
A mobile device with a receiver adapted to receive and process wireless signals may have processing capabilities to estimate a position or location of the mobile device based, at least in part, on information obtained from such received wireless signals. For example, such a mobile device may be adapted to estimate its position or determine a “position fix” using one or more known techniques such as processing signals received from transmitters in satellite positioning system (SPS) to determine pseudoranges to such transmitters, estimating ranges to transmitters at known locations by measuring signal strength, just to name a few examples. There may be certain advantages and disadvantages to using particular techniques associated with, for example, accuracy, time to fix and power consumption.